


Just Friends

by inarticulate_staccato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Post Hogwarts, Slow Burn, angst and longing, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate_staccato/pseuds/inarticulate_staccato
Summary: “Wrong again, Malfoy. Now where do I sign?”When Hermione Granger decides it’s time to move on from the war and move out, she searches desperately for the perfect flat. When she finally finds one, there’s just one downside, and that would be her former nemesis, one (incredibly attractive) Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (minor), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/20 y’all ;)  
> Hope you enjoy the stupid idea that’s been rattling around in my brain for too long.

Hermione Granger flipped through the pages of the Daily Prophet irately. There was the usual front page spread covering Harry’s latest tryst as a part of the auror office. Trying not to be distracted by the large moving photograph of her best friend, she flipped through the rest of the prophet, searching for the real estate section at the back.  
At the conclusion of the second wizarding war, she, Harry, and Ron had lived together, sharing the costs and helping each other, along with the rest of the wizarding world, get back on their feet. First, Harry had begun seeing Ginny seriously, and later moving out, leaving her and Ron together. Still close friends, even after their failed attempt at a relationship, it had been a comfort to settle into an easy routine and try to move past all of the trauma of her past. That is, of course, until Ron began to bring girls home with him. Not that she minded, exactly, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid the bathroom in hopes of preventing an awkward early morning run-in with some girl she didn’t know. So Hermione had decided it was time to move out. Of course, she hadn’t had much luck finding a place on the meager budget that came with being a low-down worker in the department of magical law enforcement. That was sure to change, she reminded herself, if she could just work her way up the ranks a bit and do something useful. She shook her head to clear it and refocused on the task at hand. After reviewing every listing in the prophet, none of which she could afford, Hermione was about to resign herself to a fate of bathroom sharing and awkward small talk. That is, until a small ad on the last page caught her eye. It was an ISO, somebody looking for a roommate with which to share a small flat that was also located conveniently close to the ministry. She brightened instantly, cleared her cereal bowl (as well as Ron’s, another thing she wouldn’t miss), and set about getting ready to head out to meet her potential new flatmate.

*****  
Looking up from the newspaper clipping in her hand to confirm the address, Hermione could barely believe her eyes. The brick building was gorgeous, with a neat garden and a porch that would be perfect for reading. She walked up the front steps, suddenly apprehensive about entering the home of a complete stranger. She had arrived promptly at the given time for her “inquiry”, but perhaps she should have been a bit more fashionably late. Shaking her head and summoning her courage, Hermione walked up to the door and knocked sharply.  
Just as she was about to give up and leave, a shout from inside turned her back to the door once more. She heard the lock click and the heavy oak door was pulled open rather haphazardly. She caught a glimpse of a man in a white T-shirt and dark muggle jeans running his hand anxiously through his bright blond hair.  
Wait. She knew that blond hair. She knew those intelligent grey eyes from somewhere...  
“MALFOY?!” She shrieked incredulously.  
He blinked down at her for a moment before realizing who it was that had turned up on his front porch.  
“Granger” he greeted smoothly, hiding his initial shock quite well. “To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” He asked, smiling smoothly down at her. As well as Draco hid his surprise, the opposite could be said for Hermione. She stared at him a moment too long, prompting him to shift and clear his throat uncomfortably.  
“I...I came about the ad. In the Prophet” she finally managed to throw out. “Although if I had known it was you… and why do you need a flatmate anyways, Malfoy? Aren’t you supposed to be rich?”  
“Aww, what's the matter, Granger? Is a big scary Slytherin going to prevent you from getting the perfect little home to complete your perfect little life?” he teased her, albeit avoiding her question.  
“At least show me the place first, Malfoy, and then we’ll decide if I’ll be staying or not.”  
Taken aback, Draco stepped back from the door, chuckling lightly as she pushed her way through the door, her personality as bold as ever. 

At the conclusion of her tour, Hermione had to admit she was in love. With the house, not the prat showing her around. The bedroom that could be hers was lovely and full of natural light, there were several large bookshelves in the cozy sitting room, and there were even muggle appliances in the kitchen. The home was absolutely perfect, save for the rather obvious downside that was Draco Malfoy. But then again, the house was beautiful, and maybe it was large enough for the two of them. She really needed a new place. And she could see that it was well kept and neat, perhaps the one thing that Malfoy had in his plus column.  
“OK, Malfoy, so long as you don’t bring a new girl home every night, I’m down.”  
He gave her a conspiratorial smirk and ran a hand through his hair, NOT that she noticed. “Why not, Granger? Are you jealous, perhaps, or do you just want to keep me all for yourself? You know, the ladies will be devastated when they find out I’m off the market.” He shot her a wink, and when he noticed the colour rising in her cheeks, his smirk grew even wider.  
“Wrong again, Malfoy” she snapped. “Now where do I sign?”


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels kinda like a filler before I can get to all the plot that I really want to write, but it was fun to do nonetheless!
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy was sure the moving-in process was going smoothly. Not that he was helping with it, of course. He wasn’t hiding, per se, but he certainly didn’t want to engage in a conversation with Weasel and Potty if he could avoid it. He was also wearing a nice shirt that he didn’t particularly want wrinkled, which was what was likely to happen if he carried in any more of her hideous furniture. He just happened to have some very important business to attend to that required his immediate attention. In his bedroom. Whatever.  
He could hear her shrieking orders at the boys, telling them to _be careful._ He could just imagine her following them with a neat swish of her wand and a perfectly articulated _wingardium leviosa._ Draco shook his head and allowed himself an exasperated smile. This new situation would take some getting used to. A pounding just above him made Draco realize he had been leaning against the door, trying to catch snippets of the golden trio’s conversation. Y’know, for research purposes. 

“Draco! We’ve gotten all my things, and the boys brought some wine as a housewarming gift. Do you think you can tear yourself away from whatever it is you’re doing in there and join us?”  
Draco quickly shoved himself away from his door, pretended to consider her offer, then made up some excuse in order to avoid them. He just wasn’t in the mood for the jibes and insults he knew would greet him, if not from her, from her two idiot friends. He wasn't the bloody Gryffindor, after all.

*****

Long after Harry and Ron left, Hermione found herself on Malfoy’s plushy sofa, deep in thought. It was rather sobering, being separated from her two best friends for the first time since she was eleven. She was sure they would be fine, but she _had_ been responsible for keeping them alive for nearly twelve years now. Shaking her head to clear the melancholy mood, Hermione set about cooking a comfort meal, determined to start this new chapter out correctly.  
Hermione was forced to stifle a laugh as Malfoy slunk out of his room as soon as the warm scent of tomato sauce filled the air.  
“Did you finish all your ‘work’?” she teased. A faint pink tinge rose up his cheeks and he raised his chin defensively.  
“I’ll have you know, Granger, that I was simply avoiding having to lay eyes on the utter train wreck that is your decorating skills.” He allowed his eyes to travel over to the newly added bookshelf that she had haphazardly shoved in the corner of his, no their, living room. It didn’t match the tasteful dark wood shelves he had picked out, and it was already stuffed to overflowing. She had taken on the process of moving in with just as much determination as she had everything else in her life. Somehow, though, the bookshelf didn’t look terribly out of place. The house, while impeccably decorated (if he did say so himself) hadn’t really felt like a home until her personal touches made it seem welcoming.  
“What’s that?” He added, eying the bubbling sauce suspiciously.  
“Lasagne. But I didn’t think you would want any, seeing as you didn’t do any heavy lifting...” She trailed away, mirth shining in her eyes.  
“Oh please, Granger, you have more than enough” He bumped her away from the stove with his hip and stuck his finger in the sauce, noting the way her eyebrows rose when he sucked the finger in his mouth. Embarrassing her had never ceased being a constant form of entertainment. She gathered herself and shoved him beck with a yell.  
“DON’T do that Malfoy!” she cried. “I’ll have you know I spent a long time on that, and if you want some, you can ask politely like a civilized person!”  
He gave her a wicked smirk. “Is Hermione Granger really telling me to beg? I’ll have you know, Granger, I’m really not into that. It’s generally considered polite to make the witch beg, not the other way round.” Her cheeks flamed brilliantly, but she fixed him with a stern glare and shook her head disapprovingly at him. “Only you, Malfoy.” She groaned. “Now go set the table.”

*****  
Later that night, as Hermione laid in her bed in her new home, thoughts swirled around her brain, desperate for attention. It was quite awkward, knowing Malfoy was sleeping just a few metres away, down the hall. Their dinner had been almost friendly, the banter that was ever present between the two of them lightening the mood. She could see herself growing to form a sort of truce with the blond wizard. She wasn’t quite sure how that made her feel, and there was their complicated past to consider. She put all that aside as a dreamless sleep overtook her, unaware that the wizard in the next room was pondering the same things she was.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed by the amount of interest this story has already received. Thank you all so much!

Most times, Draco didn’t mind having a flatmate. He really didn’t, even after spending most of his life in the vastness that is Malfoy manor. Granger could cook, _Merlin_ could she cook. She cleaned, wasn’t loud at night, and often offered reasonable solutions to problems that he had come across in his latest arithmancy text. He certainly couldn’t deny that she was smart. But when she insisted on playing all sorts of incredibly loud muggle music very early in the morning, Draco had to put his foot down.

He rolled out of bed, not bothering to smooth his hair or get dressed, as he fully intended on going back to sleep after he stopped that incessant noise. He pushed open his door and poked his head into the living room, determined to give her a piece of his mind, only to be stopped in his tracks. Hermione was dancing around their living space with a broom, singing along to the music that was coming from a small black box that she had placed on the coffee table. Strike that, she wasn’t really dancing, more like jumping up and down while flinging her hair. Draco was suddenly very awake and aware of just what she was wearing. Some sort of tight black muggle pants that clung tightly to her legs and a blue tank top was her outfit of choice. She had tied her wild hair back with a ridiculous bandana, stomping in time to the music, an odd combination of singing and what sounded like a male chanting to the beat. Granger stopped, stiffened, and cued herself into what was evidently her favorite line. Draco was startled as she joined in with a shout.

“And if she ever tries to _FUCKING_ leave again, Imma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!” She punctuated her words with a fling of her hair and an extra hard stomp to the floor she had just cleaned. Draco cleared his throat, (unsuccessfully) trying to stifle a smirk. She whirled around in surprise and blushed vibrantly when she caught sight of him.

“Malfoy-I thought you were sleeping” she mumbled, to the floor more than to him.

“Believe me, Granger, I wish I was. But since _somebody_ decided to play loud music in the wee hours of the morning, I just couldn’t do it.” He raised one eyebrow at her and flashed a signature smirk. “That was quite the show, though” he added with a rather evil smile. “I never thought I’d hear the golden girl curse, much less sing a song like _that_ He was rewarded for his dig when her blush spread lower, down her neck and to her chest. Which drew his gaze down to her chest…

“Don’t call me that, Malfoy” she said sharply, causing him to bring his eyes up to her face guiltily. “It’s an American song. And isn’t it good to be bad sometimes?” She continued. “Sometimes I just get so tired of being the good one. The perfect little girl who never puts a foot wrong. It’s tiring, honestly.”

Draco regarded her contemplatively. It seemed she had finally put a piece of her heart on the table, so to speak, and he knew he had to proceed cautiously if he ever wanted her to open up to him again.  
“You don’t have anything to prove to anyone, Granger. The wizarding world owes you so much, and I hate that it's still trying to tear you down.” 

She started to interrupt him, but he put his hand up to stop her. 

“Y’know, I owe you more apologies than I think is appropriate for two people trying to live together. Not just for all that stuff at school, but all the other… stuff” He trailed away awkwardly, not quite sure how to make everything right. “I know I’m undeserving of your sympathy, but…”

“I would’ve done the same things in your position, Malfoy.” She stuck her hand out, and for a moment, he was afraid she was going to slap him, but of course she didn’t.  
“So what do you say, Malfoy, friends?”

He only hesitated for a moment before grasping her hand firmly in his own and shaking.

“Friends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The song I used is “Love the way you lie” by Rihanna. Obligatory I do not own any rights to any of her music, or any part of the Harry Potter franchise, for that matter. 
> 
> Life is kinda throwing me some loops right now, but I’ll try to work out an update schedule soon. Thanks again for all your interest!


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long to post! I will have another chapter up today or tomorrow, and by then I should have a better idea of how long this work will be. You comments mean the world to me, so thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy

Draco let out a contented sigh as he stepped past the brick arch of the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into the bustle of Diagon Alley. He had high hopes for this particular outing, as all of the previous ones had been less than pleasant. With her by his side, he received less of those horrible, disapproving, loathsome glares from the people who knew of his part in the war. He was still painfully of the stares they _were_ receiving, but there was curiosity, rather than animosity, and he could deal with that. And it seemed she was aware, too. He chin lifted high as she walked next to him, he had never felt more grateful for a friendly human presence in his life. 

Hermione let out an excited squeal, catching him off guard, and practically dragged him into Flourish and Blotts. He just barely managed to avoid the corner of the door as she rushed in, comforting human presence be damned. 

“Watch it, Granger” he growled, rubbing a sore elbow.

“Sorry! I just spied the flier in the window, and they got in that new book of studies on several werewolf packs, and I just had to see it!”

Her enthusiasm was contagious, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to get worked up over a werewolf book. He grudgingly let her go and went to check out the potions section with promises to meet in an hour to get their serious shopping done. 

*****

Draco had just about had it with the distinct lack of advanced texts, there were much nicer ones in the manor’s library, when he heard loud voices coming from the isle he had recently vacated. He set the book down and stalked off to find Granger, determined to give the loudmouth idiots (probably Weasleys) a piece of his mind. He found her talking to a dark haired man, about their age. He was smirking down at her with a sloppily seductive look on his face, and she was determinedly making polite small talk with him. 

“Well it was lovely seeing you, Cormac, it really was, but I’m afraid I have quite a lot to do today, so if you’ll just…”

He cut her off by stepping in front of her, leering.  
“Ah Hermione, we really must catch up again soon. How about dinner tonight?” He proposed in a tone that made it seem like it really wasn’t a question at all.

“Well I-

She was cut off as Draco stepped out from around the bookshelf and draped an arm around her shoulders.  
“What was that, Mclaggen? Did you have something you wanted to say to my girlfriend?” he asked, giving the other man an evil smirk. It had the desired effect as both Hermione and the fool Mclaggen gave him looks of pure shock. 

“You’re really dating _that_?” he spat, taking a step back.

“Got a problem, Mclaggen?” Draco drawled before Hermione could answer. He made sure to crack his knuckles threateningly, hoping to scare the fool away without doing any actual fighting. 

“I-uh- no, I guess not” he said, backing away. “But Granger, if you ever want a _real_ man, I’m only an owl away!” He called, turning to leave the store.

Hermione rounded on him the second Mclaggen was gone, a scowl on her face.

“What was that for, you arse! I could’ve handled him myself, thank you very much!” She was indignant with rage, and her hair was once again standing on edge.

“I know you could’ve, Granger, I was just helping a friend out.” He smiled down at her, then thrust something into her chest. “Anyway here. I got this for you” he said awkwardly.

She looked down at the book in her hands, the very same werewolf text she had so eagerly rushed into the store for.

“I won’t be _bought_ , Malfoy” she cried, but there was no real fervor in her voice.

“Now now, Granger,” he chided. “Is that any way to treat someone who’s bought you something nice?” He gave her his best innocent smile and turned to leave, this time pulling her along with him.

“Thank you, Malfoy,” she said quietly, on her way out of the store.  
*****

He was watching her as she trailed along next to him on the busy streets. And as much as he had tried to reason himself into thinking that the book had been merely to help get her out of the store faster, he knew there was something else. She was _beautiful_. And yet, it was so much more than just looks. Any person on the street could see that she was pretty, there was no denying that. But he thought she was beautiful for the things she did. The way her whole face lit up when she talked to him about the book she loved. It was the way her hair stood on end when she was angry at him for something, which was quite often, actually, because he had no idea how to use the bloody stove and apparently he was always leaving it on. He loved the way she looked when she came out of her room late on Sundays, with her hair a giant mess, rubbing her deep brown eyes. He was fascinated with the small moans she made when she enjoyed a particularly good meal. Everything about her intrigued him, and it was like she was pulling him in, closer and closer, until she became the center of his universe. One thing became abundantly clear to Draco in that moment: if she was determined to keep things just friendly between them, he was absolutely screwed.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, and my favorite so far to write. Enjoy!

*****

Draco rubbed his forehead in frustration as he exited the ministry. The minister had been putting through the ringer with all the legislative documents he was drafting, and Draco desperately needed some time to relax. Maybe he would owl Blaise and Theo and have them over for a few drinks… 

But he had yet to officially introduce his friends to Granger. While he was sure she would actually get on quite well with them, he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to drag her along to one of their respective manors just yet. 

He stepped into the Atrium, desperate for a mug of tea and perhaps one of those lovely pasta dishes she made. He crossed over to the grates, ready to floo home and unwind. When he stepped out of the fireplace, though, his plans for a quiet night were immediately shattered. 

Lounging in the sitting room along with Hermione were the two youngest Weasley siblings, as well as Harry Potter himself. They were all laughing raucously, and he spied an already empty bottle of wine between them. 

Hermione spotted him first and reached out from the couch, beckoning him to join them. In that moment, Draco would not hesitate to deny that he seriously considered turning right back around and flooing, well, just about anywhere else. But a tipsy Hermione was suddenly a spectacle he didn’t fancy missing, even if it meant putting up with her obnoxious friends. He reluctantly walked over to the small group and settled in his second favorite armchair (Of fucking course the Weasel was in his favorite, but there was nothing he could do about that now). 

“Malfoy, these are my friends: Harry, Ron and Ginny” Hermione giggled, pointing to each one in turn. 

“Yes, I do believe we’ve met before” he drawled, suddenly becoming a bit more anxious. Hermione couldn’t possibly be so drunk she had forgotten all of their history, could she?

“I know, but they haven’t met the _new_ you,” she said. “You do know it's polite to acknowledge the people you’ve been introduced to, don’t you?”

Rolling his eyes at her comments, and ignoring the stupid way her acknowledgement of his reform made his chest tighten, Draco forced himself to give the three others a polite nod. To his surprise, Potter gave him a polite nod right back, and the Weaslette gave him a rather suggestive smirk. 

“Been shagging all over this place, have you?” She asked, grinning broadly at him. Draco felt himself blush, but before he could respond, Hermione launched herself at Ginny and slapped a hand sloppily over the redhead's mouth.

“Shhh, Ginny,” She chastised, giving her friend a playful swat to the head. The weasel chose that point in time to make his grand entry into the conversation. 

“Just treat her well, Malfoy,” he said gruffly, obviously believing whatever sordid rumors his sister had been spreading about them. 

“We aren’t-” Draco started, but it was Potter who cut him off this time.

“Ah ah ah you two. No fighting, Ron you promised. Do I need to sing?”

“Don’t you dare!” Hermione and Ginny yelled at the same time, but Potter ignored them and turned back to Draco.

“Which do you prefer, Malfoy, the Beatles or the Rolling Stones? Because it's times like these that make me channel John Lennon, but if that’s not what you go for…”

Draco gave him a confused stare. “I-”

But Potter really didn’t seem to care, and burst into song anyway. And it seemed like Potter really could sing, even if it took quite a few drinks to coax it out of him. He started up a melody that Draco had to admit was quite catchy, even if he was singing something along the lines of “all you need is love”. 

Potter’s song was interrupted after only a few seconds by shrieks of laughter. Hermione and Weaslette were howling, tears streaming down Hermione’s cheeks.

“Wouldn't it be funny if they really did love each other?!” She cried, and it took everything Draco had to understand her over her gasping breaths.

“You know, weasels and ferrets aren’t all that different if you really think about it,” Weaslette added, quickly becoming his least favorite member of the Weasley family.

“Just you wait until there are little baby ferret-weasels running all over the place, and then I’ll say I told you so!”

Hermione and Ginny burst into new peals of laughter, and Draco had to look away. Unfortunately for him, looking away meant making direct eye contact with Ron, and he felt a blush slowly making its way up his neck. Draco thought for a moment about defending himself, but suddenly Weasley was laughing right along with his sister, and the awkward moment was over. Draco felt himself fall to the floor, shaking with hysterical laughter at the sheer absurdity of the night.

*****

He wasn’t aware how much time had passed, but Draco was forced to admit that he had quite enjoyed himself with Hermione's friends. Now though, they were finally saying goodnight, Potter still humming to himself in the background. As soon as they made it safely through the floo, Hermione flopped herself down on the couch, conjuring a blanket to cover herself with.

“Draco,” she called, her voice muffled from the pillow she had buried her face in.

“Hm?” He answered, absentmindedly tidying the living room.

“Would you stay with me?” she asked hesitantly. You can bet your last galleon that got his attention pretty quickly. He shuffled over to where she was laying, looking down at the lump that was Hermione Granger. Her hand shot out of the blanket and pulled him down on top of her, wrapping herself around him immediately. It seemed drunk Hermione was quite cuddly. 

Draco looked down at her suspiciously. She was drunk, he knew that. He also knew that there was no way she would ever in her right mind ask him to stay with her. But here she was, wrapped around him, her head resting on his chest, fitted perfectly into his arms. 

“Stop thinking. I can practically smell the smoke from here,” she giggled, burrowing deeper into him. So he did stop thinking. Right after he made sure to shift her away from him, giving her an out for when she woke up. And then he thought about how perfectly she fit into him, and how nice her hair smelled, and how nice it was to sleep with another person. And then he worried that he seemed creepy, noticing what her hair smelled like. But somewhere along the time that her deep, slow breaths turned into gentle snores, he really did stop thinking, and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep beside her.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This is a bit of a longer chapter to make up for it.

Hermione woke up to sun streaming in through the big bay windows that were most definitely not the same ones that were in her bedroom. It took her a minute to realize she was curled awkwardly on her living room sofa, and the persistent headache certainly didn't help her case any. That was about the point when she realized she wasn't alone on the couch. Draco was curled around her, with his chest angled away from her in a way that suggested he really hadn't wanted to intimately share the space with her. And she didn't blame him. Her memories of last night were still a bit hazy, but she could vaguely recall her (drunk) self pulling him down on top of her and convincing him to stay. 

Oh God! Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to escape. She had practically forced herself on him, and he hadn't argued with her. She decided the best thing to do now was give him as much space as possible. And quite possibly change her name and move to a new country to avoid the embarrassment. Well, that last one wasn't an option right then, so she decided going off to brush her teeth was the next best thing. 

*****

Draco woke with an uncomfortable crick in his neck and an odd sensation of loss. He stretched out his back, rolled over, almost fell off the couch, and then remembered where he was. Granger must have come to her senses and realized she hated him, because she was gone. He didn't hear her clattering around in the kitchen, so he could only assume she was hiding. From him. He _knew_ he should never have stayed with her last night. She just didn't want him like that. Well now he was faced with quite an awkward conversation. He could just hear her derision: _Draco, I think you're a decent person with questionable morals, but I would never, ever, when given any other option, sleep with you. Even if it was just sleeping and nothing else._.  
Well, maybe she wouldn't actually add the part about his questionable morals. She had an infuriating (and endearing) habit of overlooking the worst parts of everybody and forgiving with her whole heart. Yet another reason he didn't deserve her. He was almost seriously considering changing his name and moving to another country to avoid having that humiliating conversation with her. Instead, he headed down the halway to get ready for the day. 

Still lost in her thoughts, Hermione headed back down the hallway to make some tea and finally shake off her pounding headache. Abruptly, she walked into something quite hard and... warm? She couldn't have reached the wall yet, could she? No, the thing was wrapping strong arms around her and steadying her back onto her feet. He gave a deep chuckle and patted her head a bit.  
“Best watch where you’re going, Granger,” he chided her. She looked into his icy grey eyes and nodded, feeling herself blush lightly. She still hadn't made any effort to detangle herself from his embrace, though. His chest, which was hard and toned, made her feel safe and his arms, which were still settled at her hips were the sort that she could easily imagine would be able to pick her up and hold her close…  
Mentally shaking herself, Hermione realized the situation they were in. They had yet to discuss last night's “sleeping arrangements,” and she decided it was probably better for him to broach the subject so she didn't pressure into something again. Her blush deepened and she carefully extracted herself from his embrace. She hurried off down the hallway, but hesitated and turned around.  
“Malfoy!” she called. “I-I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I? I mean, besides…” She trailed off to gesture awkwardly between them. He gave her a funny look before answering.  
“No Granger, you didn't do anything stupid,” he answered firmly, turning back to the bathroom.  
There was the confirmation he had been waiting for. She regarded the whole thing as a stupid mistake and was ready to move on. Even though he had prepared himself for it, the corroboration of his doubts left him in a bitter mood for the rest of the morning. Or as angry as one can be when offered a heaping plate of chocolate chip pancakes. But still.

*****

Ok, he stood corrected. There wasn't much chocolate chip pancakes _couldn't_ fix. Two heaping platefulls later, he and Granger were back on the couch, too bloated to move. They had managed to smooth things over, and she seemed to have decided the best thing to do was to ignore the whole situation. Now, she had her feet in his lap and was reading a book while he absentmindedly studied the newspaper. She shifted slightly, and he glanced up to find her studying him intently. He quirked an eyebrow in response.  
“Draco, you're a guy, right?” She asked. He let out an angry splutter at her question.  
“I-what? What makes you ask that, Granger?” He was practically spitting. If there was one thing Draco couldn't put up with, it was someone insulting his testosterone levels. He was very well accomplished in the bedroom, thank you very much. Although, she had tried to set him up with Weasley last night, so…  
She raised her hands soothingly.  
“I didn't mean it like that! I just meant… you know a lot about girls, right? So doyouthink I’mattractive?” Her last sentence came out in a rush as she buried her head in the pillow to hide her face. He just stared at her.  
“Where's all this coming from, Granger?” he asked cautiously, studying her intently.  
“I just -I have a date tonight, and I was wondering if you could help me get ready for it? It's been so long since I’ve been out and I-” She cut herself off from her rambling and eyed him hopefully.  
“A date?” he asked, unable to keep the incredulous tone from his voice.  
“Well yes, but I-just forget it, Malfoy. Never mind” She tried to wriggle her way off the couch, but he grabbed her wrist.  
“None of that, Granger. Show me what you’ve got. She blushed and covered her face with her hands, but he gently lifted them away. She looked up at him nervously, her deep brown eyes searching his for any traces of malice. Upon finding none, she sighed and leaned back.  
“Do you…” She paused, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and giving him a sultry look. “Do you think this is hot?”  
Oh sweet Merlin, Draco couldn't do this. Her innocent look, with that plump lip between her teeth was almost too much for him to bear. He closed his eyes and forced himself to answer in a regular tone of voice.  
“Yes, Granger, that was pretty good. Now if he does something you don't like, just pull out your wand and hex his balls off, because a witch who’s straightforward is always sexy.” Was it too much to hope that the bloke somehow managed to be a complete idiot?  
Hermione gave a weak chuckle and asked him some question or another, but he was too preoccupied with the way she flipped her hair for it to really register. He figured he would have to invite Theo over to try to forget that she was out with somebody else…

*****

Just as Theo was stepping through the floo, Granger emerged from her bedroom, fully dressed and made up for her date. She was wearing muggle jeans and had braided her riotous hair. If Theo hadn't stomped on his foot, Draco didn't think he would have been able to tear his eyes away from her. She waved brightly at him and headed down to the entryway, preferring walking over taking the floo.  
“Have fun,” he called after her. Like a fucking weakling. Like a lost puppy trailing after his master. Theo raised a wicked eyebrow at him. _Have fun?_ he mouthed, mirth shining in his eyes. Draco ignored his friend and crossed over to the window, watching her retreating form as she headed off down the sidewalk. The way her arse swayed in those damn muggle jeans…  
He was suddenly and unpleasantly reminded of a verse from the song she had been listening to back when she had first moved in: “Now you get to watch her leave out the window, guess that's why they call it window pain” He had scoffed back then, but now, even the surly America singer seemed to relate to him on a soulful level. Theo let out a low whistle from behind him  
“ _Damn_ mate, you've really got it bad for her.” And Draco could do nothing but nod miserably in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I think there's only going to be about three chapters left, and I intend to post every Thursday at the very least. Also please don't hate me after this chapter! I promise there are some sweeter moments to come.  
> Stay healthy y'all!


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I am so sorry! I meant to have this chapter up earlier but that just didn't happen. I've already started the next one, though, so that should be up later today or tomorow.

Draco had just managed to get Theo to stop teasing him about his infatuation with Granger, although he did catch Theo with a rather smug look on his face whenever he thought Draco wasn't looking. Subtlety had never been Theo’s strong point. The two of them had just settled into the couch with a flask apiece when the floo roared to life.

Draco started, almost sloshing himself with amber liquid. They weren’t expecting anyone, as Blaise was off in Bulgaria with the minister, finalizing something for the quidditch world cup later that summer. He was sure he had re-warded the floo when Theo had arrived, but maybe he had been too distracted with Granger to do it properly. Draco reached hastily into his pocket for his wand, only to realize with a sinking feeling that he had left it in the other room.

He needn’t have worried, though, when Granger stumbled out onto the hearth. She looked utterly dejected and a bit tired, nothing like the radiant person that had left their house not long ago. He couldn't help the yelp of surprise as she spilled into the sitting room and slumped onto the couch next to him with a sigh.

Theo was the first to recover from his shock.  
“What _happened,_ Granger?” he asked, looking almost as unnerved as Draco felt. She let out a sad little sigh and shook her head.  
“It was nothing, really. The bloke just never turned up, that’s all,” she said quietly. “I suppose dating Hermione Granger could be a bit of a struggle, with all the press and all…” She trailed away with a bitter laugh.  
Before Draco could respond, a blinding wave of possessive anger crashed over him. He didn't even know the bloke’s name and a strong urge to give him a thrashing he wasn't likely to forget overtook him. Draco forced himself to take a deep breath and focus his energy on the witch in front of him. He stood suddenly and pulled her to her feet.

“Come on, Granger. Don't lose hope yet. I’ll-” he debated internally for a moment before settling on an idea. “I’ll take you somewhere nice and we can get something to eat.”

She gave a small sound of protest and gestured towards Theo. “But you already had plans,” she said in a small voice that almost broke his heart. 

“Don't be ridiculous, Granger, Theo was just leaving.” Draco gave his friend a look that both begged him to comply, and promised a painful death if he did not. Apparently, Theo was looking to die, because he threw his hands up in protest. “But I just got-”  
Draco stomped hard on Theo’s foot, hoping Granger wouldn't notice. Theo gave a defeated groan and moved off towards the fireplace once more. He gave Granger a polite nod and gave Draco a pat on the back that might have been a little harder than necessary. Just before Theo stepped through the floo, however, he turned back and gave Draco a knowing look. He mouthed something that looked suspiciously like “pussy-whipped” before disappearing through the roaring flames. 

Draco shook his head and turned back to Hermione.  
“Just wait here and I’ll go change into something more suitable” he told her, before disappearing down the hallway to his bedroom. 

He reappeared a few minutes later dressed in a muggle suit that was impeccably tailored and pressed. Hermione couldn't help the way her mouth fell open when she looked at him, allowing her eyes to roam over his chest…  
He just gave her a wink before leading her to the door.  
“I know a perfect place not far from here, if you don't mind walking” he told her, gesturing to the door. She shook her head and looped her arm through his, and together, they set off into the warm summer evening.  
*****

Hermione stopped short and looked up at the brick building Draco had led her to. From his suit, she had expected somewhere nice, but his choice of restaurant still surprised her.

“This is a muggle place!” She gasped at him. He gave her a rather smug smile and nodded.  
“Despite common beliefs, Granger, I do know a few muggle places.”

Her look of shock and embarrassment was all the encouragement he needed to grab her by the arm once more and lead her through the front door. 

The interior of the restaurant was dimly lit, and the hostess led them to a table in the back. She was shooting Draco looks of poorly-masked desire. After she had left, Hermione had to stifle a giggle. It was funny how somebody as attractive as Draco Malfoy could be so oblivious to any sort of female attention. When Draco shot her a look of confusion, she gave another small laugh and gestured to the retreating back of the hostess. 

“She was really into you, Malfoy.”

The look of sheer horror on Malfoy’s face caused Hermione to burst into a new fit of giggles.  
“Maybe you should ask for her phone number!” She suggested. As soon as the words had left her mouth, however, Hermione felt a bitter sense of jealousy. Why was she pushing Malfoy away from her? Oh, that's right, because he would never _ever_ fall for her. Malfoy just shook his head.

“I haven’t even noticed another woman since you moved in.”

Hermione gaped at him, then gasped and covered her mouth.

“I am so sorry, Malfoy! It must be hard to have, er- interests, when I’m around all the time! I’ll just try to-  
He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“That’s not what I meant, you know-”

It was his turn to be cut off as the waitress approached their table to take their order. Blushing furiously, Hermione opened the menu at random and ordered the first thing she saw. When the waitress finally turned away, the moment was broken. Both Hermione and Draco stared awkwardly at the bowl of bread between them and made polite small talk for the rest of the evening. 

When the meal was over, Hermione put her arm in Draco’s once more as they left the restaurant. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

“Thank you for being such a good friend, Draco. I needed that.” She could feel his nod as they walked, and his hand moved to cradle the small of her back. 

In all her years of life, Hermione could never remember the word “friend” leaving such a bitter taste in her mouth as it did that night.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to break this chapter into two parts as this one got rather long. The next part should be up tomorrow or the day after!

The morning after their “date”, Draco lay in bed, contemplating the thoughts that swirled madly around in his brain. Maybe it was time to grow some balls and tell her how he felt. But he really wasn't sure how she felt about him. Sometimes, he worried that their past and all the events of the war would be too much for them to overcome. On the other hand, he was sure in his feelings for her. But just because he fancied her didn't automatically mean his feelings were requited. And there was the whole issue pertaining to their living situation. If he did something to make her uncomfortable, the living situation would surely become unbearably awkward. But last night had been so nice…

Draco threw off his blankets with a fresh wave of determination. If nothing else, it was about time they had some solid communication. He set off down the hallway, making his way to the kitchen. This was going to be a conversation that required a strong cup of tea.

Before he could make it to the kitchen, however, a strange sight greeted him in the living room. Granger was cleaning again. Well, that wasn't the surprising thing. She did that most Saturday mornings. The thing that caused him to stop dead was what she was _wearing._  
She had somehow found one his old quidditch jerseys from his time at Hogwarts. It went down to her mid thigh, and from the looks of her, she must have slept in it. The sight of his name written across his back ignited a sudden sense of possessiveness, and he strode towards her.

“Granger!” He called. She gave a squeak of surprise and dropped the mop with a clatter. Looking up at him, she met his eyes with the look of a child caught doing something naughty. She managed to stutter out a “Y-yes?”

“Don't be coy with me,” he almost growled, prowling ever closer. “Just what do you think you're wearing, Granger?”

She looked down at herself in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on her. 

“Sorry! I just haven’t had time to do laundry, and I needed some nightclothes, and this was so soft, and it smelled nice, and I-” she clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the spill of words. “I just didn't think you’d mind, Malfoy.” She finished, giving him her best innocent look through her long lashes.

“Oh, that was low, witch. Don't think you can argue your way out of this one.” He was now standing so close to her he was forced to bend his head at an uncomfortable angle to look her in the face. “Where did you get that, anyway? Have you been through my wardrobe?”

At this, she looked remotely abashed and took a few steps back. “Well yes, but only because I was desperate!” She gave a cry of protest as he moved to close the space between them yet again. 

At that point, Draco realized he was probably making it seem as though he didn't like seeing her in his jersey. And that was _not_ the idea he wanted her to have. He stalked ever closer, forcing her to back into the wall. He leaned down to close the gap between them in order to whisper in her ear. “As long as you were desperate…”

He felt her shiver at his proximity, but she boldly looked up to meet his eyes. He was a breath’s distance away from her, and she seemed to lean into him, her nose almost touching his. He placed one hand on the wall next to her head, the other moved to settle at her hip. 

How was it that he had never noticed how small she was before now? Standing like that, she seemed almost fragile, like he could break her if he wanted. His hand resting on her petite hip dwarfed her, and he was certain she would fit perfectly under his chin if he dared to pull her any closer. She was completely opposite to him, small where he was large, willowy where he was broad, and good while he was… well, not. He could ruin her if given half a chance, and yet here she was, letting him hold her close when she should have been running in the opposite direction. 

“Malfoy, do you-” she was breathing in his face, a faint hint of peppermint in the air between them. Whatever she was going to ask died in the air between them as he leaned in, closing the small amount of space between their lips. 

At that moment, the tea kettle went off with a shrill whistle. The two leapt apart, Hermione's head knocking against the wall and Draco nearly falling over the coffee table. She rushed past him to turn off the stove, her face a brilliant red as she crashed into him. Draco was too shocked to move, remaining rooted to the spot. The patch of carpet that marked the place where he had almost kissed Hermione Granger. The patch of carpet that might not be in his flat if she decided she couldn't live with him anymore. 

Oh Merlin, Draco had gone and fucked everything up. The two had gotten on so well, and now that was surely over. The shared flat, the best months of his life, everything down the drain with one idiotic move. 

She thrust a mug of tea into his hands, prepared just the way he liked it. That was another thing he would miss, Draco realized with a sinking feeling. The way she took not of the things he liked and the way she always seemed to have the perfect meal on the table when he had had a rough day at work. Draco would have given anything in the world for a time turner to take back that moment, just to go back to the way things had been. If he couldn't hold and kiss her, so be it, but he couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose the one thing that had made his life better, the one thing that had dragged him out of his hell-hole of self loathing and pity. 

Dragging himself from his thoughts, he heard her say something about needing to go to the ministry. 

“On a Saturday?” He heard himself ask, as if he hadn't already done enough damage. She needed to get away from him, and here he was trying to keep her for himself.

She just nodded and said something about an emergency meeting for adding something to a bill she was drafting. He heard her bedroom door close moments later, so he did the one thing he knew how to do. He hid. And when the floo came to life a short while later, he still didn't come out of his room.


	9. Chapter VIII (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second part of this chapter! I just have one more chapter to go, I think, so thanks to everyone who has followed along with this bumpy ride!

The day had started innocently enough. Her secretary at the DMLE had owled her that morning, something about an urgent change to the werewolf legislation she had been drafting for the past five months. So she had gotten up early and started on her tasks for the day before heading to the ministry. That had all gone down the drain the minute Draco had emerged from his bedroom. He hadn't been wearing a shirt, and his hair was still messy from sleep. Maybe it was because he was never tousled, or maybe it was because she could still picture his slicked back look from Hogwarts, but something about his hair had made her weak at the knees.

And then he was backing her against a wall, boxing her in, towering over her. He was so close, and she was sure she would have kissed him, if given one more minute. When the kettle went off, however, she wasn't sure whether to cry from relief or disappointment. She and Malfoy had formed a close bond over the course of the months she had lived with him, that much she was certain of. But relationships just weren't her strong point. Feelings and emotions weren't things you could figure out from reading books. And aside from her failed relationship with Ron and a few flings, Hermione didn't really have any experiences to draw from. All that aside, there was also the fact that Malfoy hadn't seemed so eager to continue after she had finished with her tea. 

Making her way through the mostly deserted atrium, Hermione made up her mind. She would draw on her Gryffindor courage and just let him know how she felt. She was Hermione Jean Granger, after all. The girl who helped to destroy pieces of the most notorious dark wizard’s soul. The girl who walked through a war and came out the other side with her head held high. Something as foolish as feelings couldn't drag her down. 

Or so she hoped. 

*****

Draco, on the other hand, was still having trouble drawing on his bravery. Malfoys had always had a strong sense of self-preservation, and he was no exception. He was certain she was going to step through the fireplace soon, tear out his heart, and walk away forever. He was Draco bloody Malfoy, the man who had watched his aunt torture her in his home while he stood frozen.

And he didn't deserve her.

So the only obvious solution was to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. Maybe forever. He invited Blaise and Theo over in a desperate attempt to avoid talking to her. They should be here any second, and maybe if he was lucky, he could be sloshed before she got home. 

*****  
Hermione emerged from the fireplace into her living room, and was suddenly reminded of a similar scene that had transpired not long ago. But instead of her Gryffindor friends gathered on the couch, it was Draco’s friends that greeted her as she shook the soot from her robes. They had very obviously started on the drinks already, and were playing some sort of game she could only imagine had been very popular in the common room when they were younger. 

She crossed the room in a few short strides, dropped herself onto the couch next to Draco, and grabbed the flask from his hands, taking a long pull and giving a shudder. The other two Slytherins cheered, but Draco looked a bit uneasy. He took the flask from her wordlessly and took a deep gulp, surveying her over the rim. 

Theo, who seemed to be even weaker than her when it came to drinking, crowed from the couch, “Let’s play truth or dare!”

Hermione gave an incredulous snort. “Isn't that a kids game?’

Zabini gave her a wicked look from his perch closest to the fire. He had a way of looking that promised loads of fun but made her deeply uneasy at the same time. “Not when you play like we do, Granger. Think you're up for a challenge?”

He had said the magic words. Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared him down, daring him to look away first. “Always.”  
Theo gave a shout from his chair and fixed her with an evil grin.  
“Let the games begin!” He called, and this time Hermione joined the others in a drunken cheer. 

As the game progressed, Hermione knew she was in over her head. Somewhere along the way, Theo had removed his shirt, Draco was down to one sock and his eyebrows were dyed red, and she had come just short of promising Zabini her firstborn child to get out of a particularly gruesome dare. It seemed Blaise could drink them all under the table, but Theo was just as much of a lightweight as she had originally presumed. He was giggling quietly in the corner of the room, exchanging conspiratorial glances with Draco. She caught Draco shaking his head at Theo, but the latter just gave Draco a sloppy thumbs up and proceeded with his turn. 

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room.”

Hermione’s heart stuttered, and she glanced at Draco. He was looking down at his lap, seeming to contemplate something. 

Draco knew Theo had just given him an opening. He could kiss her now and let her know how he felt. It might be his only chance, if she was going to leave him tomorrow. But that was utterly stupid. He couldn't kiss her right now, against her will, when he had practically cornered her earlier this morning. And if she was going to leave him anyway, at least he wouldn't have ever felt her lips on his. He couldn't long for something he had never had, could he?

“I- pass.”

At that, Theo giggled harder.  
“He passed, which means the dare moves to Granger! But she’s the _only_ girl in the room! What’s she gonna do now?” Theo fell back against the floor, apparently unable to hold himself up when faced with the sheer hilarity of the situation. Draco glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. If she passed too, the dare would move to Blaise, and Blaise would kiss her, and he just might have to kill his best mate at a later time. 

But Hermione didn't seem to have any intention of passing her turn. She swept her hair out of her eyes and shifted over so she was facing him. Ever so slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his. She lifted herself up and moved over to him, never breaking eye contact. Even Theo went silent as she lowered herself onto his lap, her knees on either side of his legs. Slowly, she leaned down until their noses were just touching. 

Draco’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he stared at her, not daring to move lest he scare her away. The moment stretched on to infinity, her shallow breaths the only thing he could hear. And then she was leaning down ever closer, until her lips brushed his cheek softly and she began to draw away.

Wait. _His cheek?_ That wasn't right. 

In a daze, Draco grabbed her chin in his hand and brought her face back down to his. He tilted his head back and slotted his nose against hers, pausing as if to question her. She made the first move once more, finally, _finally,_ bringing their lips together. And suddenly, with no memory of how he got there, Draco was kissing her as she straddled his lap, his hands moving up to draw her closer. And just as he was worried that he might have had too much to drink and was dreaming, her hands moved up to tangle in his hair, tugging slightly and grounding him back in the moment. 

He was once again reminded of how small she was, her whole body cradled against his chest as he held her. He gripped her tighter, afraid she would leave again if he didn't. 

He wasn't sure how long the moment lasted, only certain that he never wanted it to end.

A sharp whistle broke through the fog in his mind, reminding him that they were not alone. Blaise simply gave him a look of pleased surprise, but apparently Theo was unable to keep his mouth shut. 

“I said _girl_ , Granger, don't you remember? And you just kissed Draco, so you lose!” He gave a triumphant shout, wobbling a bit, and punched the air in a victorious gesture.

Hermione gave him a smirk that even post-kiss dazed Draco recognized as frightening.

“Ah, but you see,” she said, letting her eyes roam over Draco’s frame. “Who says he’s not a girl? I mean, if you've ever heard him scream when the water in the shower goes cold, you’ll know what I mean. And besides, it’s not like I’ve ever seen his… you know…”  
She let her eyes stray down to his lap, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Draco would have turned bright red if his blood wasn't currently busy… elsewhere.

Theo was howling again, rolling on the floor. Even Blaise gave Granger an approving nod.

“Spoken like a true Slytherin, Granger. So the game continues…” 

Draco no longer cared about the stupid game. She had kissed him, and that was all that mattered. The rest of the night passed in such a daze, Draco managed to lose to Theo, which had never, ever, happened. When even Blaise was ready to throw in the towel, Draco practically hurled them through the floo to their own homes. He was left alone with Granger, and he couldn't help the ridiculous grin that was spreading over his face. He was just about to ask her to join him in his bedroom when she gave a sad little sigh and glanced down at her feet.

“I’m sorry, Malfoy. I shouldn't have- you were drunk and I- I just think it would be better if we went to sleep now.”

He stared at her in shock, excuses and protests bubbling up and threatening to escape as she turned and headed to her own room. The lightheaded, giddy feeling came crashing down around him, a horrible sinking sensation in its place. All Draco could do was sigh and collapse into his own bed, pounding his face into his pillow, appalled by his own stupidity.


	10. Chapter IX

“I-pass.”

Those words haunted Hermione as she lay with her face buried under her pillow, trying not to feel like a fool. He hadn't wanted to kiss her. He was so opposed to the idea that he had been willing to lose a game to his friends in order to avoid it. And here she was, yet again, dragging him into something he didn't want. He was sure to ask her to leave if she put so much as a toe out of line again, and she didn't blame him. She knew he had changed, and she trusted him, but she supposed he could never really get over the whole situation that was her heritage. There were probably several hundred thousand galleons against them, waiting in a trust for him, provided he never touched her. And she supposed she couldn't blame him for that. It was sad, really, that some things never changed between them. As though the universe was conspiring against her. And who was Hermione Granger to laugh in the face of fate?

OK, just because she had before didn't mean she wanted to do so again. But she digressed. 

For the first time in her life, Hermione simply accepted the cruel hand that destiny had dealt her and closed her eyes, drifting off into a fitful sleep. 

When she woke the next morning and tried to leave her room, she nearly mowed down the very subject of her restless dreams. His hair was mussed just the way she liked it, and his white T-shirt was much too tight to be entirely legal, and his eyes were dark and stormy, and… 

Instead of acting on any of her thoughts, she decided on a deadpan, “Malfoy.”

He greeted her with a weak sort of smile and seemed to be bracing himself for something not entirely pleasant.

“I just- thought we should talk. About last night. Because it was so nice, but if you're not inclined to-”

She cut him off, talking over him in a rush. 

“It was so nice, Malfoy. Better than nice. But if you're not interested in a repeat, then I-”

He plowed on like he hadn't heard her, and now they were talking over each other, words flying out in earnest.

“I thought maybe if I got you that book, you could see how I felt, but you just-”

“I tried cooking your favorite meals all the time so you felt wanted, but I-”

“And then when that fool Mclaggen came, and I just wanted to kill him, I thought maybe-”

“You got along so well with my friends, and I could see us together with them, having a good time, and I wanted that, but I thought-”

“I only put up with Weasley because I knew how important he was to you, and I ended up getting over most of that, but then you-”

“You got on so well with him I thought maybe it wouldn't be an issue for him if we were together, so-”

“Yes, well, you seemed to think I was more than friendly with him, but I do not fancy the Weasel, thank you very-”

“That date was so nice, but I thought you only did that because you were bored and it could be a bit of fun, but I wanted-”

“You could never be just a bit of fun, Granger. You are so much more than that.”

That last sentence stopped her in her tracks. She stared up at him in shock, her mouth hanging open. 

“What? No, that can’t be right. Yesterday when we almost...you know… and then you didn't want to continue, so I just thought that maybe you got a bit caught up in the moment so I-”

“That was only because I cornered you. I may not be good, but I would never- and then you left, so I thought-”

“I do have a job, Malfoy. I really did have to go to the Ministry. But then last night when I- and I thought I forced you, so I wouldn't do anything else, because you were-”

He let out a derisive laugh.

“ _Forced_ me? I guarantee you didn't force me, quite the opposite actually, because I grabbed you, and then you didn't want to go any further, and I was so sure you were going to leave, and I couldn't just watch you, not after what happened with my aunt, and oh Merlin, Granger. I don't deserve you.”

“Draco, that couldn't be farther from the truth. If anything, you should have more reason to stay away from me. In fact, I think we should just-”

“What? But I thought we were getting past all that. Unless you have some other bloke I didn't know about? If that’s the case, then I’ll just-”

“I AM A MUDBLOOD” she roared at him, successfully managing to silence him for the first time that morning.

His head jerked back in shock, and a horrible look crossed his aristocratic features. He was suddenly standing right in front of her, glowering down at her. For one horrible moment, she feared he was going to slap her across the face, and she flinched away from him.

*****

Draco felt his heart break at her reaction. After all this time, she was still convinced that he couldn't love her because of something as trivial as her parentage? He was suddenly bending down to hold her to his chest, crushing her in his embrace. 

“Don't ever say that. Please, Granger. I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry.” He was whispering apologies into her hair, stroking down her back, pulling her impossibly closer to him. He was suddenly horribly aware of the soft little sobs coming from her and the growing wet patch on his shirt. The fractured pieces of his heart broke into a million more tiny pieces as he gripped her to him. Completely at a loss as to what he could say to make it better, he lowered his head and kissed her hair.

“You are- fuck if I even know how to describe you,” he started, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“You are beautiful and smart and so kind. You love with everything you have, and are obstinate to a fault, and I admire that about you. You can be so sweet, but I don't think I’ve ever been more aware of somebody’s power than I am of yours. I can't imagine anybody I’d be more frightened to anger, except maybe You-Know-Who, but since you helped to kill him, you're definitely more scary.”

She gave a muffled chuckle, and the look she gave him when she looked back up at his face gave Draco hope that his heart could be whole again.

“Do you really mean that, Malfoy?”

“Draco” he corrected. Then, “let me show you how much I mean it. Will you let me?”

She nodded, a small smile forming on her face, a single tear sliding down her cheek. For once, there were no words between them. There was no need, because he finally understood what she was thinking. 

But just to make sure the moment wasn't ruined with words, he bent down and kissed her. He kissed her with everything he could muster up; every horrible feeling he had ever inflicted on himself, every shred of self-doubt he had. Replaced it with every good thing she had sparked in him, the brightness she had brought into his life. He bared his soul to her, and in turn, he hoped she could bare hers to him. In that moment, they had all the time in the world. 

And suddenly her hands were making their way under his shirt and fisting in his hair, and the soft sounds she made prompted him to slide his hands down her shoulders, down lower…

She broke the kiss suddenly, a question in her face as she looked back up at him, panting. 

“What is this, Malfoy?” She gestured between them awkwardly, suddenly shy even with her hand on his belt buckle. “Because if this is just a one-off or you want to keep things friendly-”

He cut her off again, smiling against her mouth and pressing kisses along her jaw. 

“Oh no, Granger. We are most definitely _not_ just friends.”

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't thank everyone enough for their love and comments throughout this whole long ride. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for making me smile with your kudos and incredibly sweet comments!


End file.
